Confesions
by krazy
Summary: It's YOAI ! Heero and Duo what happenes when ........... hehe loves this story was/is my first 1 sooo please read and send comments back thanx ~krazy


CONFESSIONS  
  
By~Krazy  
  
Hello ! ! ! Im sooooo happy this is my first evr fic. that i posted. ::is sooooo proud of it::  
  
hey i worked hard on this ::cough::cough:: well lets say i worked hard in classes on this lol. ::hopes:: u like ~  ~ ~  
  
  
  
"You people are so boring!" Duo yelled as he walked into the living room of their current safe house. No new missions had come in weeks and Duo was just, by now pretty bored. (Not being able to blow up things is very bad for the God of Death.)  
  
When he walked into the room no one even glanced he's way, well of cores they were all doing something very important; Trowa and Quatre were on the couch making out (of corse). Wufei was unconscious with red stains all over the floor in which he was on (wonder why?). Oh and yes Mr. Perfect Solider, was hacking away on that damn laptop of his. "Ah, DAMN! Nothing to do. I'm going to go insane!" Duo screeched at the top of he's lungs.  
  
"Duo" Heero said  
  
"Yes Heero," Duo said a bit (just a bit) more calmly then before.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Heero roared. (By this time Trowa and Quatre have moved up stairs to there room and there were sounds coming from the other side of the closed door. (Wonder what there doing?)), but with Heero yelling that was enough to get Wufei back into our world, the world on conscious people.  
  
"Now what did I miss?" he asked then he heard the sounds "AHHHHHHHHHH I have to get out of this God for saken house." he screamed and with that ran like a mad man out the door and around the corner.  
  
"You know you think by now he would get used to it." Duo stated.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh of corse Mr. No Reply."  
  
"Duo"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You've got mail." (anyone out there ever hear that before lol.)  
  
"Why are you looking at my mail" Duo screeched.  
  
"Don't ask just read." came his reply.  
  
"Fine Hee-chan." Duo answered trying to be as annoying as he could possosibley be, (and for Duo that's annoying, but not as annoying as my sister.) Heero got up and let Duo have the seat. Duo sat down, read over he's mission (hey now maybe Duo won't be bored if he can blow up something ::ponder::ponder:: let's see what happens lol). Duo sighed" .. . . . . . . . . . . Mission accepted" Then he got up and went to the hanger were the Gundam were stored. Heero followed.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"I have to fix/change something in Deathsythe Hell before I go."  
  
"Hn" Heero said and walked away back to he's computer no dought.  
  
'Damn I don't want to go on this mission! And why was Heero on my name. He's been scaring me lately. And why do I care so much about Heero Yuy?' Duo thought..................... Duo suddenly dropped he's tool that he was holding. "Oh My GOD!" Duo screamed, loud enough that even the dead woke.  
  
Heero amedently ran in with he's gun out and ready to kill someone if need be, "Duo what's wrong? " Heero looked around 'Well its not an OZ solider or a bunny. Then what?' Heero thought. "Duo what the hell is wrong?!?" Heero looked at Duo who was now totally pail.  
  
"Uh.........Uh............." Duo stated (always a good statement wouldn't you say?)  
  
"Duo what's wrong?" Heero asked, again, with as much emotion and concerned ever had in he's voice.  
  
Duo who was shocked by this promptly fainted.  
  
Before Duo smashed he's head open, Heero caught him, "Hn, typical Duo." Heero said. Heero picked him up, which wasn't really hard. ' You should eat more baka' Heero thought. Heero laid Duo on the couch and put a blanket on him. Heero then went into the bathroom and got a nice cold washcloth. He then went back to were Duo lay and began to damp he's head with it. 'Why am I being so nice to the baka.' Heero wondered?  
  
Duo opened he's eyes slowly not knowing what the kool refreshing thing was on he's head. Duo opened he's violeted beauties up fully and was in complete shock. Their Heero was on he's knees on the floor, next to him on the couch and was damping he's head with a nice cold washcloth. "Heero" Duo asked.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Why am I on the couch?"  
  
"Because you fainted baka, after you woke the dead"  
  
Was that a joke I just heard Heero say. (Well some what close to a joke?) This is getting weird; ::and who doesn't mind weird things anyone hmmmm hey you with your hand up "omea o korosu". Excuse me why I go carry out my threat. On with the story::  
  
"I don't think you should go on your next mission you are like hurt or not well. ::hey my dad says i have mental issues! YAY! ::  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine"  
  
"Are you sure?" Heero asked while stopping with the damping.  
  
"Of curse i'm sure. I'm Shinigami. "I'm DEATH!" I'll be fine"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"I better get back to working on Deathsythe Hell again." Duo said, starting to sit up.  
  
"NO! At least rest and then work on your Gundam!" Heero said as he pushed Duo back down ::down doggy down, lol - do u like my sense of humor?::  
  
"Ok" and with that Duo let sleep take him over.  
  
Once Duo had gone to sleep Heero got up and went back to the laptop ::you know just like Heero my friend Jess's life is her laptop she would die with out it, haha no aol for you jess:: which was in the room, so he could keep an eye on Duo. 'But why do I want to keep an eye on him?' Heero asked himself. 'Well lets see you love him' a little voice inside he's voice said :: I don't know about you but I love my little voice in my head:: 'Love??? What does that word mean, anyway. Do I love Duo? Yes, I do love Duo Maxwell that baka?!? But........ but he's a sexy cute baka. Damn it Heero keep a straight thought. Fine. Lets see what Duo's next mission is,' Heero said in he's hair talking to himself.  
  
Yes earlier he was on Duo's name, but he had not read it, 'I'm not that rude.' he thought to himself. ::Yah, right lol.:: When he reread over the mission he was speechless. Why would Duo go on such a risky mission all by himself? And what did Duo have to fix on he's Gundam?? All the Gundams were in perfect condition and besides if he was going on this mission he's Gundam had to be in perfect condition.  
  
Heero pulled up on a lab top a diagram of Deathsythe Hell. ' What does Deathsythe Hell not have, but the others do have. ' Heero checked the sword (he's sword being the sythe), shield, gun (well that comes out of he's arm thing), ect. The last thought that popped into Heero's mind self detonation. AH HA! Deathsythe Hell just like Deathsythe doesn't have a self- detonation device. Duo wanted to make sure that no matter what he could finish the job. Well Heero wasn't going to let Duo kill himself. Heero quikley wrote a note to Duo, slipped it in the palm of he's hand and left in Wing Zero to the place were Deathsythe Hell is spose to be.  
  
~  
  
"Wow where am I?" Duo asked as he sat up. Then he rembered Heero, fainting .......... Heero. Duo's train of thought stopped on the word Heero. I love Heero. Heero! Suddenly it hit Duo were is Heero? Than Duo noticed the note in he's hand. Duo opened it and read-  
  
Duo,  
  
Sorry, but I'm not letting you kill yourself. I'm  
  
at, were your spose to be, but I don't want  
  
to see you get hurt. (That's why I went.) STAY  
  
THERE! Don't come after me. I'll be fine  
  
and back.  
  
Ai shitreau Duo,  
  
Heero  
  
Duo read the note over and over again not believing the words. Duo noticed he's vision going blurry and realized he was crying. He's head was becoming heavy and then I popped in, in my chibi form (which is like only a foot tall::AHHHH I'm shorter than Adrienne now::) with my hair in two buns and its purple and big brown eyes. "Duo don't faint again gezzzz. You have to go save Heero.: and with that I disappeared and returned to English class were it is soooo boring!!!! And were I'm writing this fic.  
  
Once I disappeared Duo ran to the hanger were the Gundams were stored got into Deathsythe Hell all the while being scared if Heero got hurt or worse before he told him he's true feelings. (And also to get away from me. WAHHHHHHH)  
  
When Duo arrived at the scene he saw Wing locked in a battle with three mobile suits. Wing was badly damaged and Duo was more worried about the pilot inside then the Gundam. Duo amedently went and destroyed the three suits with one swish of he's sythe like thingy. ::YAY it's a thingy::  
  
There was beeping in Duo's cockpit and he turned in the switch, which turn on the communication system. He saw Heero's face come on the screen. He looked like hell. "Duo why are you here."  
  
"The same reason you are Hee-chan."  
  
Heero understood and closed the link and the screen went blank and they both continued fighting.  
  
~After the fight  
  
Duo and Heero had gone into the woods with there Gundams. There they sat under a willow tree with Duo cleaning Heero's many wounds (in complete silence AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)  
  
Heero finally broke the silence, "I thought I told you to stay home."  
  
"Yah and . . . . . . . . . . .?"  
  
"Baka"  
  
"What!?! There is no way in hell I was going to let you die like you didn't wanted me and and exspeashily not after . . . . . . . . . Chibi Krazy came in"  
  
"Chibi what?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Oh I'm nothing now huh?" I said as I popped in again. "You to are so stupid you know that? I don't want to be Venus here (the goddess of love) so why can't you guys just break down your bearers and show your emotions?? Or I will go to SailorMoon and get Sailor Venus and bring her here. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to French class (oh I don't want to) Avoir (Goodbye in French. Hey I learned something. Hey Annie did you hear that I learned something lol.)"  
  
"Ok that person is starting to freak me out." A bolt of lightning hits Duo "HEY!?! Fine. Fine. I'm sorry." Ok back to what we were saying, "I came because I love you too Heero."  
  
And with that they both passionately kiss.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Needless to say Wufei is even unconscious more often. Now with a new couple in the house. lol.  
  
  
  
~~~ SOOOO . . . . . was it good bad horrible come on tell me the truth! ! i like it it even makes me laugh. oh yah and the voices inside my head laugh to lol. so tell me what u think and what ur voices thought of it to by emailing me at Krazy@gundamwing.org .thanx I LOVE YOU ALL ! !  This story and any of my other1's can be found at my sailormoon site under fanfics the email address is http://www.geocities.com/krazyduo/titlesm.html please come and isit me I know u wanna.  
  
~Krazy 


End file.
